


Chained

by Independence1776



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Not Incest, written pre-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after the end of the first season. Uther finds out about Merlin's magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Willful Slaughter of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the amazing [](http://lilith-lessfair.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilith-lessfair.livejournal.com/)**lilith_lessfair**. She truly helped make this story what you see here.

Uther pushed open the wooden door and looked around. “Gaius?”

Maybe the physician was simply out visiting another patient, but if that were the case, where was Merlin? The boy hadn't been with Arthur and if he wasn't there, he should have been here. So where were they?

Uther stopped halfway through the room and picked up a piece of parchment that had fallen underneath a table. _Merlin_ , he read upside down, and he flipped the letter over. _Dear Merlin, my life is already near to its end. There has, for the most part, been very little purpose to it. Very little that will be remembered. In contrast, Merlin, your life is destined for greatness. Live by the tenets I have taught you and I believe you will, in time, become the greatest warlock ever. To have known you has been my greatest pleasure and to sacrifice myself for you is but an honor. You are, and always will be, the son I never had._

Uther reread the letter, a red haze slowly clouding his vision. His son's manservant was a sorcerer. And Gaius had kept it secret. But what was this nonsense of sacrificing his life for Merlin? Uther stared at the letter, remembering that Merlin had disappeared and then returned with absolutely no explanation. And then there was the miraculous tincture…

Uther closed his eyes, letting the letter drop to the table. He knew enough of the old religion to recognize what happened. Merlin had traded his life for Arthur's, and Gaius had refused to accept it. So he had gone to renegotitiate. What made Merlin so special? Or did the physician simply feel guilty after all these years and decide to make up for his deeds?

He rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes again, staring at the parchment, choosing to ignore Gaius’ betrayal for now and focus on the sorcerer. Merlin: the idiot, one of the worst servants in the castle, and one with a propensity to end up in the stocks. How had he managed to keep his magic secret? But there was no doubt that Merlin was loyal to Arthur. How many times had Merlin saved him since the latter's arrival at court? How many times had a loyal sorcerer saved Camelot, at risk of his own life? Now he had tried to trade his life for Arthur’s. Could he afford to waste that resource? As much as Uther hated to admit it, he could not.

Uther grabbed the letter and spun on his heel, striding out of the room. He tucked it into a pocket and nearly ran into Morgana's handmaid as she came down the hall. He continued to the treasury, where he retrieved a small locked chest, and then returned to Arthur's side. Satisfied his son was merely sleeping, he unlocked the chest and pulled out two iron cuffs, leaving their key inside for now. Originally made in a time when magic was permitted, for powerful sorcerers who committed crimes and therefore needed restraints to mitigate their magic in order to provide a fair trial, now they would serve a far different purpose: to contain a loyal sorcerer so that he could not use magic without Uther's permission. Now he just had to confront Merlin.

 

 

* * * * *

Merlin could only suppose that most assassins wanted audiences, for this was yet another banquet-- celebrating Arthur’s return to health, of all things-- where someone wanted to kill the king and his son. The man moved forward and as people jumped up from their seats, shouting and pulling swords, glasses of wine jostled. So with a slight gesture and quiet words, the cup nearest the assassin tipped, spilling its contents on the table and the floor. With another quiet word, the man with the knife slipped in the wine, crashing heavily to the floor where Arthur and a couple of guards grabbed him.

Merlin smiled slightly, before glancing up at Uther, who-- contrary to expectations-- was staring straight at him. That wiped the smile from his face, and as the room slowly calmed down with people filing out, he shoved his jug of wine into Gwen's hands and slipped out of the room. He ran his hands through his hair and headed to Gaius. He burst into the room, and Gaius looked at him.

“What have you done now, Merlin?”

“I… I think Uther knows.”

“Good heavens! What happened?”

“There was a man… He tried to kill Uther, but he slipped on the cup of wine I spilled.”

“And you think Uther saw?”

“He was looking right at me.”

“Oh, Merlin. Go. Pack. If you hurry…”

But Merlin didn't need to be told further, bounding across the room and up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his pack and began to stuff clothes inside it. Before it was even halfway full, there was the unmistakable sound of a pair of guards entering the workroom. “Where is Merlin?” one of them asked. “The king wishes to speak to him.”

Merlin's hands stilled and he closed his eyes. They had to have followed him. Why had they even asked where he was? He walked to the door and opened it, so Gaius wouldn't be forced to lie. “I'm here.”

Strangely, the guards weren't scared, or even terribly threatening. Did they not know? Merlin glanced over at Gaius, who simply raised his eyebrows. Merlin left the chambers between the guards and they walked silently to Uther's chamber. They closed the door behind him, leaving him alone in the large, almost empty, room with the king. “Your Majesty?”

Uther turned around and stalked toward him, and finally stopped, laying one hand on the back of a chair tucked under a table. In the other, he held a piece of used parchment. “What happened at the Isle of the Blessed?” Before Merlin could say anything, Uther continued, “The truth, warlock.” And only then did Merlin recognize the handwriting, and what the parchment was.

“It was the Questing Beast, sire. I knew that Arthur couldn't survive, so I asked the dragon what I had to do, and he told me to go to the Isle of the Blessed. I traded my life for Arthur's, but Nimueh tried to take my mother's instead.” Unable to stop the words tumbling from his mouth even at the anger that was growing in Uther's face, he continued, “So I was going to return to force her to take mine, but Gaius left before I could. And he left the letter. Where'd you get it?” Receiving a horrible look, Merlin frantically continued. “So I went after him. I… I killed Nimueh. And Gaius and I returned. I couldn't let Arthur die, sire. It was the only way he'd survive. Gaius and I had tried everything else. It was the only way.

“I promise, your majesty, I'd've never hurt Arthur or anyone in Camelot. I've been protecting you and Arthur since I arrived.”

“So you admit to using magic?”

Merlin gulped. “Yes, sire.”

Uther began to pace. “How many times have you saved his life?”

“Well, there was the Questing Beast, and the Sidhe, and the Afanc, and--”

Uther raised a hand. “How many times?”

“I… I don't know.”

The king finally stopped pacing, crumpling up the letter and throwing it to the table, where it came to rest next to an open chest containing two iron cuffs and a key. He stood staring at Merlin, but the latter didn't move. He knew it would mean his death, if he hadn't already sealed his fate.

“You should have burned the letter. It was on the floor when I came looking for Gaius.”

Merlin paled and stared at the parchment. How could he have been so stupid? But he hadn't stopped to think. Had just left, chasing after Gaius. Uther stepped forward and picked up one of the cuffs.

“You know that those caught using magic in Camelot are condemned to death.” Merlin nodded, glancing curiously at the cuff. “These were made decades ago, when criminals could also be sorcerers. They prevented the use of magic while they are worn, for use in trials and in prison. They have been unused for nearly two decades.” Uther caught Merlin's gaze. “Your choice is simple: wear these or be executed.”

Merlin blinked. “Sire, I…”

“Exile, given your knowledge of the castle and its inhabitants, is not an option. Choose.”

Merlin gulped and nodded. “I'll wear them. I can't protect Arthur if I'm dead.” He slid the sleeves of his shirt up and held out his arms, wincing when the cold metal touched his skin. First one cuff and then the other were placed on him and locked in place. And the cold didn't leave. The world spun slightly around him, duller than it had been before the cuffs were on. He lowered his sleeves, fighting the nausea that had begun the instant the first cuff snapped shut.

“Merlin.” He looked at the king, trying as best he could to keep his balance. “I have the only key. If I feel you need to use magic to save the kingdom, I will remove them. Do not ask me to with the appearance of every problem, and if you feel a situation requires it, I require more proof than your words alone.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Merlin bowed, fighting the urge to rub his cold forearms.

“Do not tell Arthur.”

He bowed again and left the room, recognizing a dismissal even though he was a terrible servant. He would be an even worse one now that he had no magic. He glanced behind him and barely held back a shudder at the hatred he saw in Uther's eyes. Merlin knew he was alive solely because he was the only protection Uther had against magic. Solely because he had done so much to save Arthur since his arrival.

He stumbled back to Gaius' rooms, barely able to put one foot in front of the other. He opened the door and nearly lost his balance. “Gaius…”

The old man rushed to his side and helped Merlin to his bed. “What happened?” he asked, placing a hand on Merlin's forehead and then moving back a sleeve to check his pulse, stopping when he saw a cuff. “Oh, Merlin.” Gaius sat back and studied him. “You'll adjust. It will take a few days for you because of the strength of your magic, compared to the hours when I saw it used previously, but it will happen. Until then, you'll stay in bed. Right now, the best thing for you is sleep.” He pulled the covers up to Merlin's shoulders. “I'll be right here.”

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered.

Merlin woke up the next morning when he heard Arthur's voice in the antechamber. He groaned, but at least the room had stopped spinning, though he doubted he'd be able to keep any food down.

“What do you mean he's sick? He was fine at the feast!” He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then Arthur opened the door. He stopped in the doorway, stunned, but then he smirked. “You really are sick. Let me guess: you had too much wine.”

Merlin couldn't help but smile a little. “I wish.”

“You'd better get well soon. I can't imagine what my chambers will look like without your incompetent cleaning.”

With that, Arthur left the chambers and Gaius came into the bedroom with a tray. He placed it on the bed and handed a vial to Merlin. “Drink it down. It should help with the nausea. You do need to eat something.”

But Merlin threw up not half an hour later. Gaius spent as much time as he could with Merlin, but he had his regular duties, so he brought Gwen in. Merlin spent most of the day asleep, waking when Gwen showed someone the iron cuffs. “I can't get them off. I don't know why he's wearing them.”

The bed sank slightly and a softer hand picked up his left hand and dropped it in a hurry when fingers brushed the cold metal. “They block magic. Merlin… Merlin's a sorcerer,” Morgana said.

“A sorcerer… Uther!”

“Uther knows,” Merlin said, opening his eyes. “He gave me a choice: wear them or be executed. No choice at all, really.”

The two women looked at him, Morgana with a hint of fear in her eyes. “How did he--?”

“Gaius'll tell you. And he’ll also say I just need a little time to adjust to them.”

“Which won't happen if your sleep is continually interrupted.” Gaius appeared in the doorway with another vial. “Let's see if you're able to keep down dinner.”

The two women took that as their cue to leave. After he ate, while listening to Gaius explain to Morgana and Gwen in the workroom precisely what happened, Merlin fell back to sleep.

 

 

* * * * *

Morgana strode into Arthur's chamber and he looked over at her from his place near a window. “Morgana! What have I done to deserve the pleasure of your company?”

To his consternation, she immediately spun and closed the door behind her before coming far too close for comfort for the mood she seemed to be in. She hissed, “Merlin's a sorcerer and your father has him restrained.”

Arthur blinked and backed up a couple of paces, bumping into the wall. “A sorcerer? Surely you must be joking.”

“Merlin's wearing restraints that Gaius said block magic. It's why he's sick, Arthur.”

“Morgana…”

She shot him a disgusted look. “Merlin has saved your life countless times. And now he's all but helpless. What are you going to do about it?”

“Do about it?” He laughed. “You haven't even convinced me he's a sorcerer.”

She rolled her eyes and strode back to the door. “Talk to Uther if you don't believe me.”

She stalked out, leaving the door open behind her. Arthur shook his head before heading to the throne room, finding Uther talking to one of the minor lords who had been at the feast last night. Arthur waited until the man left the room before approaching his father.

“Morgana said you knew what was wrong with Merlin.”

Uther closed his eyes briefly and reopened them. “Your manservant is a sorcerer and the restraints he must wear if he wishes to live are making him ill.”

Arthur's jaw dropped open. “Morgana was right! I don't believe it.”

Uther stood up from his throne and slowly walked over to his son. “What do you mean Morgana was right?”

“She told me, and when I didn't believe her, told me to ask you. She said she found out from Gaius.”

Uther sighed. “Gaius… If he had Gwen tending Merlin… Yes, it fits.” His eyes grew more piercing than usual. “If anyone else finds out, Merlin’s danger increases. His magic must be kept secret if he wishes to remain alive. Impress that on my ward, Arthur. I had not wished for you to find out yet, and I had hoped to tell you myself.”

Arthur nodded. “I will. Is there a chance that his restraints may be removed from time to time?”

“If the kingdom is in danger and no sooner. I have the only key.”

“And if you are incapacitated and unable to give it to me?”

Uther studied his son. “As long as you swear to me you will not remove the cuffs for a frivolous reason. If I am alive and able to speak, Merlin needs _my_ permission to use magic, not yours.”

“I swear it. I will not remove the cuffs without your permission or at utmost need.”

“Then I will have a copy made.”

Arthur bowed slightly and left the room, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his normally irrational-on-the-subject-of-magic father was behaving quite rationally. But when Arthur closed his door behind him and looked around his room, he couldn't help but both respect and be furious at Merlin. He couldn't even lie convincingly and yet he had managed to keep his magic secret. But he trusted Arthur that little? Well, yes. He had given Merlin little reason to do so on the subject. Still, with everything they had been through together…

Arthur grabbed an empty mug sitting on the table and threw it against the wall. It made a not-very-satisfying clang and dropped to the floor, where it rolled a few feet before it came to a stop. He glared at it and then grabbed his sword. Whacking the hell out of someone on the training field was likely to make him feel a whole lot better.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Three days later, Merlin was finally well enough to resume work. And the first thing Arthur did was sit him down at the table in Arthur's room and study him. “Morgana informed me. Why did you not _tell_ me? You're lucky to be alive!”

Too tired to hide his smile, Merlin said, “I know.”

“Gaius told me not to overwork you, but I fail to see how you could be more abysmal than you already are. Unless you used magic?”

“At times, sire.”

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. It's a wonder you weren't caught before now.”

“But I was, and now I can't use magic. I can't protect you, Arthur.”

“Protect me? Whatever for?”

“Don't be a prat.”

Arthur smiled and put a key on the table. “I had Father make me a copy. After all, you are my servant.” The smile disappeared from his face as he leaned forward. “Gaius warned me that I can't remove them too often-- and I swore to my father I wouldn't. Your body has to adjust to the restraints. But I promise you, Merlin, once I'm king, I'm repealing the law. And the first thing I will do is to remove them, permanently.” He sat back. “Though I can't destroy them. But they will serve their original purpose, not this.”

“Thank you.”

The two sat in silence for a minute before Arthur finally said, “I think you're even less coherent than normal. We'll talk later.” Merlin nodded. Arthur smiled again. “Now get to work.”

Merlin grinned.


	2. The Willful Slaughter of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them had talked long into the night in recent years, once Uther's health began a slow decline, planning Arthur's kingdom and the changes he would make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betead by [](http://lilith-lessfair.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilith-lessfair.livejournal.com/)**lilith_lessfair**. The title is taken from Trans-Siberean Orchestra's song "Christmas Dreams."

Merlin slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the woman sleeping next to him. He smiled and kissed Gwen's cheek before rolling over and spotting Arthur lying at the other end of the large bed, hands behind his head and staring upwards. Merlin slowly sat up, ignoring Gwen's murmuring about a sudden lack of covers, and turned to look at the rest of the room, searching for Morgana, who, at last recall, had fallen asleep next to him, still clutching one of Arthur's hands.

She smiled at him from her place near the table, wearing a shift and holding her dress. “Gwen, you need to get up. Arthur's coronation is at noon, and if you don't hurry…”

Gwen shot up, nearly hitting Merlin with her left elbow, covers flying, slipped out of bed, and danced naked over the cool stone to the fireplace. She grabbed a rag sitting in a bucket and began washing herself. Merlin glanced over at Arthur, who smiled and finally looked away from the ceiling. He sat up and grinned at Merlin, reaching out and tapping one of the cuffs. “Only a few more hours.”

Merlin nodded and was tempted to stay in bed as everyone else got ready for the ceremony. But today of all days, Arthur needed his help getting dressed, and it was one day where he truly felt honored to do it. A few more hours was nothing compared to the years he had worn the cuffs. Only a few times had they been removed. And each time they'd been replaced, he had been sick. But he had become used to the lack of magic, the duller world. No longer did he automatically attempt some tasks with magic if he had fallen behind on his duties, for he was still officially Arthur's manservant, as Gwen was Morgana's handmaid. No longer did he act as if he could solve everything by magic. He had learned to use a sword, and while he was still not good, he was passable. He had learned what being normal was like. And while he appreciated that knowledge, he hated what it had cost him.

A life he could be proud of. More intricate control of his magic. More practical knowledge instead of the now-memorized book of spells. The ability to be himself.

Not that he wasn't happy. He was. But the naive boy who had come to Camelot no longer existed. He had matured and learned the hard way that not everyone who tried to be good was good, and that actions had consequences. No, he wouldn't have changed what happened on the Isle of the Blessed, but he would have burned Gaius' letter. Maybe then he would have been able to do more for Arthur.

Morgana kissed him, breaking into his thoughts. “Are you coming?”

Merlin nodded and swiftly dressed for the day. Before he left to bring Gaius to the ceremony, he kissed all three farewell, smiling at the portrait they made, light from the fire glinting off beads, jewels, embroidery, and metal. Even Gwen had a gorgeous new gown that showed that she was far more than a humble servant. And today was the first day it could be openly acknowledged.

He shook his head as he headed down the corridors, remembering his first kiss with Gwen and how shocked he had been when their relationship had progressed beyond that. Later, he'd been still more surprised when she and Morgana had asked him to join them in a triad. He hadn't looked back. Arthur had joined them several months after that, when he realized the relationship among the three of them and how well he fit in.

Merlin knocked loudly on Gaius' door and then opened it. The old man looked up from his seat at a small table and smiled. “I never thought I'd live to see this day, Merlin.”

Merlin hugged him and helped him up from the chair. The new court physician hadn't let Gaius keep the rooms when the former had arrived a couple years ago, but the latter hadn't needed a workshop anymore. So he had a small room in another part of the castle, without many stairs to travel to go outside. The two slowly made their way to the courtyard, Gaius leaning on both Merlin and his cane. When they finally reached the chair set aside for Gaius, directly in front of the wooden dais, he sank into it with a sigh of relief. Merlin fought back the familiar grief that appeared whenever he saw the man. Both of them knew he would not live to see year's end. But as Gaius had said, it was a miracle he had lived to see Arthur become king. After making sure Gaius was settled, Merlin made his way to the section set aside for servants. He ignored the speculative glances some of the others gave him. It was different now, being manservant to a king instead of the crown prince. But he knew he was more than that to Arthur. And while he kept an ear to what the other servants said, he rarely let it bother him.

Finally, Gwen joined him and they held hands as Morgana stepped into place on the dais and turned slightly to watch Arthur make his way down the steps and the aisle formed in the middle of the crowd. The people were cheering him, not simply because he was now king, but because they loved him. They knew he was fair and just, and most importantly, not his father. The nobility were less pleased, and Merlin hid a smirk with difficulty. The four of them had talked long into the night in recent years, once Uther's health began a slow decline, planning Arthur's kingdom and the changes he would make. Now, three weeks after Uther's death, their plans could come to fruition. So he watched Arthur, recalling the first time he met the man, how they had formed a friendship over that first year, and how the four’s relationships had evolved. Even more importantly, he remembered how they had hidden Morgana's foresight yet still managed to forestall many of the visions once Gaius confessed what she was, and how they had slowly won over the hearts of the citizens. He glanced at Gwen to see she had tears in her eyes. She never let go of his hand.

Arthur finally reached the dais and turned to face the crowd. Appropriately solemn, he spoke. “Citizens of Camelot, I promise to you that I will uphold justice. I promise that Camelot will prosper in a peaceful land. I promise that I will not turn against you in fear and anger. You are the people who make Camelot what it is.” He glanced at Morgana, who carefully placed the crown on Arthur's head and then curtsied, something she had not done for Uther for years. That alone sent gasps through the crowd of nobles. But Arthur was not done speaking. “My father was a good man. He cared for the people of this kingdom, but he made choices I cannot countenance. Today, the law banning magic in Camelot is repealed.” His face grew sterner. “No one should be persecuted, much less executed, for something that they are born with.” The rest of the short speech was drowned out with shouts and boos. Merlin glanced at Gwen and then caught Morgana's eyes, and they grinned at each other. They no longer had to hide, though it would be difficult having the court adjust to a sorcerer and a seer among them.

Arthur left the dais when the crowd calmed slightly, followed by Morgana. The nobility trailed them into the castle, and the servants around Gwen and Merlin swiftly dispersed, many to the additional tasks that the coronation had thrust upon them. But Merlin and Gwen hurried to Arthur's room, still holding hands, where the four of them hugged each other, celebrating in private for a moment. Arthur took off the crown and set it reverently on the table, next to a small chest Merlin had seen only once before. Arthur smiled. “You ready?”

Merlin sat on the bed, pushed up his sleeves, and held his arms out. Gwen and Morgana sat beside him, hands resting on his shoulders. Arthur took the key and unlocked each cuff, taking them off one at a time. When the second one was removed, Merlin's vision swam and he wavered, thankful he wasn’t going to fall on the stone floor like he had when Uther removed them. The women tucked him underneath the covers while Arthur locked the cuffs away. He felt the three of them sitting around him as he lost consciousness.

He woke up a short while later to find them grinning at him, shining brilliantly in the sunlit room. Merlin carefully sat up, not sure if he was ready to, but his vision remained steady. And the world: he had forgotten how bright it was. He laughed and clambered out of bed. The others had already changed out of their coronation outfits into their feast clothes, and Arthur helped Merlin into his. He smiled at Arthur and-- by magic-- moved the crown from the table to place it gently on Arthur's head. The king leaned forward and kissed him. After they broke apart, the women kissed Merlin as well, celebrating circumspectly until they had time for other pleasures later.

The four left the room, holding hands as they walked to the feast.</lj-cut>


End file.
